1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a hexagonal wrench, and more particularly, to a connection device for being cooperated with a hexagonal wrench.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional connection compensating device of multi-angular wrench socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,291, and comprises a main body which is a cylindrical body, outer circumference of the main body between two ends thereof is formed with several radially arranged flutes which extend along a circular axis of the main body by a certain length. The flutes have different cross-sectional areas. A connecting section includes a first tubular body fitted around the main body, the first tubular body being rotatable about the circular axis of the main body. The first tubular body is partially overlaid on the flutes. A geometric central axis of the profile of inner circumference of the first tubular body is not coincided with the circular axis of the main body.
However, when in use, as shown in FIG. 3 of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,291, when the wrench is engaged with the flutes of the main body and the inner circumference of the first tubular body, the wrench can easily slip away from the flute. Besides, when the main body is connected to the connecting section, the wrench can only be engaged with one of the flutes so that the function is not expandable.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device for a hexagonal wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.